Chemokines acting through their cognate receptors are critical for the recruitment of effector immune cells to inflamed tissues, and are therefore of considerable interest as potential targets for the treatment of inflammatory disease. CCRL2 (also known as HCR, CRAM-A and CRAM-B) encodes an orphan chemokine receptor-like protein, which is predicted to be a seven transmembrane protein. G protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) are a family of approximately 500 proteins with a 7 transmembrane structure that transduce cellular signals of a variety of biological mediators. The interaction of a GPCR and its ligand causes a conformational change in the protein and facilitates the binding of small associated heterotrimeric G proteins to the intracellular receptor domains, which initiate a signalling cascade. GPCRs are cell surface receptors and therefore are attractive targets for pharmacological intervention. CCRL2 is expressed at high levels in primary neutrophils and primary monocytes, and is further upregulated on neutrophil activation and when monocytes differentiate to macrophages. However, the importance of CCRL2 in human inflammatory disease has not been investigated.